


Little Food for Little Princesses

by lurking_in_the_background



Series: Little Princess [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Food Sex, Frosting, Kahron can’t cook to save his life, Kahron thinks consent is sexy, LITERALLY, Licking, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Size Difference, Stuffing, Tongue Bath, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't eat straight frosting it will rot your teeth, frosting in your panties, lucky for him Celdin knows what he’s doing, possible sequel i dunno, stuffing from both ends, taking a swim in a bowl of vanilla frosting, tiny food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurking_in_the_background/pseuds/lurking_in_the_background
Summary: It’s really difficult to make food for two different sized stomachs. After Kahron finds out about tiny food, he and his little princess decide to try it and see what happens. During the process, Kahron discovers Celdin likes frosting.This should be fun.
Relationships: Celdin|the Dannsair/Kahron Iraci, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Little Princess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776853
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevalone/gifts).



> For Nevalone, who gave me the idea! Their art is so cute, and this was such a good idea, I'm 98% sure my life was incomplete up to this point.

“I’m pretty sure that that’s _not_ optional,” Celdin warned, as Kahron skipped over an ingredient in the recipe they had found in one of Mikah’s books on little ones. “Celdin, really,” the demon huffed, “everything is optional if you do it right.”

Celdin eyed what was supposed to be cake batter. “Baking soda is definitely _**not**_ optional in cake,” the tiny elf muttered, going back to the recipe. “It says to add the dry ingredients gradually to the eggs- WAIT NO!”

Kahron dumped the bowl in, a big puff of flour and other things rising from the bowl and causing both to sneeze. Celdin was coated in flour dust, and Kahron’s shirt wasn’t much better. Celdin just blinked, slightly dazed.

“Never mind..”

This should be.. interesting, the elf thought as he took a little of the batter to make a Celdin-sized cake, adding in a little baking powder, and eyeing the much smaller bowl with suspicion.

All that needed to happen was frosting and baking.

.

The cakes were in the process of baking, Celdin’s in the cooling coals at the edge of the fireplace, and Kahron’s in the center of the fireplace with hot coals heaped on the sides.

Kahron was making frosting, this time listening to Celdin, and the frosting was actually looking quite tasty. To Celdin, it looked like a bowl of fluffy clouds, and Kahron found it funny whenever Celdin tried to look over the edge of the bowl and use his little arms to attempt to get a little frosting to nibble on.

Kahron set Celdin to the side, smiling at the sad little pout on that cute little face. “Don’t worry, princess, Daddy’s got a plan,” he told Celdin, watching how those blue eyes lit up upon hearing the words “princess” and “Daddy” in addition to the word “plan”.

“That’s right, Daddy’s got a plan for his little princess, so stay put, okay?” Kahron grinned as Celdin nodded vigorously, sitting on his hands on the counter. “Good girl,” he told Celdin, giving his princess a little head rub.

He began the process of making more frosting, remembering to do things like Celdin has told him to. Soon, there was another bowl of frosting, only this bowl had much steeper sides, and a little less frosting.

Smiling, he pressed the end of his spoon gently into the top of the frosting, his smile widening when the slightest pressure made the frosting sink a little.

Perfect.

Reaching over, he gently picked Celdin up, and began taking his little dress off, and his shoes, until Celdin was in his socks and underwear. “Aw, look at you, princess,” Kahron sighed, rubbing Celdin’s stomach lightly, smiling at the little giggle he got in response, holding Celdin right over the frosting. “You look ready for a little swim.”

Celdin blinked, a little confused, but then there was a little drop, and he sank slightly in a cool squishiness. Looking around, he saw.. frosting. Everywhere.

His eyes got wide. Frosting was not something he’d had in a while, and definitely not this much! Frosting was for good boys on special days in the goblins’ realm.

His hand sunk as deep into the frosting as he could push it, and squeaked when the rest of his top half sunk a little deeper as well. He was up to his elbows now, and getting deeper slowly. Celdin wiggled back on his legs, and popped free.

Unfortunately, it caused him to land on his ass, and he sank down until his hips were stuck and his legs were trapped. He wiggled more, but that sank him deeper.

Looking up, he saw Kahron eating a little of the frosting on the other side of the bowl.

“Now, I’m going to leave you to it, princess,” Kahron told him, smirking at the flash of indignation that went over Celdin’s face at being left stuck in the frosting, “and you can eat and play around all you want. I’ll give you a bath later, so get as sticky and dirty as you want. But remember, frosting and little princesses covered in frosting stay in the bowl.”

Then he was gone, probably to go either check on the cake, or to finish up some big people stuff.

Celdin lifted one completely coated hand to his lips and tasted it. His eyes widened in surprise at the delicious taste, before he quickly licked his hands clean, and started eating the frosting around him. He was stuck anyways, he might as well dig himself out, he reasoned.

The frosting was perfect; not super sweet, but not _not_ sweet either, with a smooth texture in his mouth. Celdin wanted to live off of this stuff, and while he was sure that Kahron would say no, it was a nice idea.

He was free a little while later, with a little hunger in his stomach. Apparently, princesses really liked frosting. Celdin managed to stand on top of the frosting, shifting his weight so he only sank a little bit, and set his sights on the other side of the bowl.

Only, as soon as he took a step, the frosting practically swallowed his lower half.

“Kahron!” Celdin yelled, hoping the big demon was nearby. “I’m stuck! Help!” No answer. He could hear Kahron rustling some papers, so he knew he was nearby. “Kahron, I can hear you over there! Help me!”

No response.

Angrily, Celdin tried one more time. “Daddy! Help me!” He wiggled as best he could while trapped, until he was pulled free, with little resistance, and he felt Kahron’s tongue on his legs, licking up the frosting that stubbornly clung there.

Celdin squeaked as his legs were maneuvered so Kahron could get the most frosting, and as he was flipped over to repeat the process. Kahron’s tongue felt like rough cloth on his skin, like a mother cat’s, and it left Celdin wiggling under his ministrations. 

As soon as his legs were clean, Kahron moved on to Celdin's chest and back, then his arms, until Celdin had been licked completely clean of frosting. "There you go, princess," Kahron cooed, enjoying Celdin laying on his back, completely limp and exhausted. "All clean! But is Daddy's little princess all full? That's the _real_ question here.

"Well, princess, I hope you are, because you were right, and the cake did not turn out."

Celdin was confused. Not by the cake, no, he expected that. Why was he supposed to be hungry? Kahron chuckled at Celdin's confused face. "I set a cave bat out with an order for good cake, from people who know what they're doing, and I even got you a little cake." Celdin sighed with relief. Good cake was something he could get behind all the way.

A thought occurred to him. "Kahron? Daddy?" he asked, "What are we gonna do with all the extra frosting?"

Kahron grinned. "Eat it. In more ways than one, eh, princess?"

Celdin found himself _very_ excited at that idea.


	2. Where Exactly that Frosting will Go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celdin gets stuffed with frosting-
> 
> -and makes a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, the second chapter! It is dirty filth with a generous helping of frosting.

Celdin was dropped on the bed, and he felt Kahron sit down behind him. The frosting bowl was set next to Kahron, so Celdin could see it. The anticipation was going straight to his erection. Kahron moved Celdin's panties down over his thighs, chuckling quietly at Celdin's squeak. "Such a needy little princess," he cooed, "all ready for her treat!" He picked up the spoon he had brought with the frosting, and ate some of the fluffy white goodness.

"It's really good," Kahron told Celdin, scooping some up on one finger and brought it to Celdin's mouth, smearing the frosting over the perfect little pink bow that was Celdin's lips. "Come on, princess, eat your sweet little treat! I want your cute little tummy to be all full!" Kahron kept rubbing frosting on Celdin's face, until that cute little tongue darted out and began licking the mess off his face. "Oh, good girl!" Kahron praised him, and rubbed another dollop on Celdin's face. The process repeated, until Celdin was whimpering at his full stomach. 

It felt like his entire insides had been filled with thick, sweet, creamy frosting, and all he could do was whimper and whine. "Daddy..! I'm full!" Celdin pushed at Kahron's fingers weakly. "No more..!"

Kahron chuckled. "Poor princess, your stomach is so small! We've barely made a dent in the frosting." Celdin's slim fingers crept up on his stomach and felt a little tiny bump from the frosting, whimpering as he pressed down a little. Kahron grabbed ahold of Celdin's slim ankles with two fingers and lifted his hips up.

A soft little whine got the demon's attention, and he noticed Celdin wiggling uncomfortably. "Do you not like this Celdin?" he murmured, rubbing Celdin's ankles, "Does it remind you of something bad?" The sharp, quick nod he received confirmed his suspicions. "Do you want me to stop?" After a beat, Celdin nodded. "Please.." Kahron smiled softly at him and set his ankles down, gently flipping the tiny elf onto his stomach and lifting those pale pretty hips up. "Then we'll continue like this, okay?" he replied, stroking down Celdin's soft plush thighs with two fingers. Celdin let out a soft, breathy moan, and nodded, spreading his legs a little more. 

Kahron reached over to the bowl of frosting and scooped a dollop up on the tip of his finger, then smeared the cold substance all over Celdin's pink hole, earning him a gasp and a squeak. "Daddy wants your little pussy to taste so good, princess," he explained, his voice rough with arousal. If Celdin hadn't been achingly hard already, that would have done it.

The feeling of the frosting being pushed inside his ass was.. new. It didn’t feel bad, and he didn’t want it to stop. But he didn’t know how to describe what he was feeling. Celdin felt a little like one of those cream-filled pastries; the ones that had cream leaking out of the hole they’d been filled with.

Gods, he felt good.

Celdin’s brain wasn’t working, like it had decided to go on vacation, and all that he could focus on was the feeling of being stuffed full of the slick, cold, and squishy frosting and how good it felt.

He almost cried when Kahron stopped, and wiggled his hips insistently, whining. He wanted more! “Daddy..!”

“Calm down, princess,” Kahron chuckled, patting Celdin’s ass. “It’s going to be so much better.” He eyed the frosting leaking from between Celdin’s legs, grinning.

Celdin nearly jumped out of his skin when Kahron’s tongue began probing his entrance. It was a sharp contrast to the cold frosting inside him, which that devious tongue was pursuing, and he found he was fucking himself on Kahron’s tongue.

“Ooh yes~!” Celdin moaned, when Kahron managed to catch his prostrate, his hips jerking. “Oh my gods, Daddy, yes!” He couldn’t recall if he had ever been this vocal during sex in his life.

And suddenly the thought was unimportant, because Kahron’s tongue hit his prostrate again, and he was coming _so hard_ , and he felt himself collapse.

Kahron pulled his tongue out, and he eyed the frosting still left in the bowl. He had one more idea, and it was.. well, he wanted Celdin’s approval first.

“Celdin, princess,” he said, gently lifting Celdin’s hips. “I want to try something new.” Kahron flipped Celdin over, and began gently rubbing the tiny bump on the elf’s stomach.

Celdin didn’t know if he had the energy for new, but his cock had other ideas. Blushing, closed his legs, and looked up at Kahron. “Wh-what kind of new?”

Kahron leaned over the side of the bed and held up a frilly little pink dress, like a toddler’s. It had a pattern of little cake slices, and a white little apron that went over the skirt with a rainbow sprinkle pattern on top and a big bow in the back. It was incredibly immature, and it brought a hot pink flush to Celdin’s face.

“It’s got matching panties and bloomers,” Kahron explained, gently picking Celdin up and dressing him in the dress, and sliding a pair of plain white thigh high stockings on him. Celdin was confused, because there were no panties??

Until he was laid down, hips up, and there was frosting being lightly smeared on his hole. “I want to stuff your little hole full of frosting, put your nice panties and bloomers on, and make you sit in them all day,” Kahron explained, kissing the center of Celdin’s back.   
  


Celdin shivered. That was a little similar to.. _her_.. but Kahron would let him change if it became too much. Kahron was apparently thinking the same thing, because he added, “Or as long as you’re able to. If you decide you really need out, I’ll get you out.”

Taking a deep breath, Celdin nodded. The feeling of being stuffed full of frosting again was so good, he almost completely forgot about the panties, until he’d come, and Kahron was sliding his panties up and rubbing them against his crotch lightly. 

The squishing feeling almost made him tap out; that was _way_ too close to trauma territory, and he pulled away to let Kahron know, squeaking a quiet, “No thank you!” like Kahron has told him to whenever he didn’t want to go that particular route. Kahron stopped, and his bloomers were slid up over his panties.

The slick feeling of frosting trapped against his crotch was.. he was trying not to panic. If he focused, he found that the consistency of the frosting was different than shit, and was much softer. It didn’t feel overly gross. Celdin began calming down.

Kahron picked Celdin up gently, making sure not to squish his bloomers too much. At least, until Celdin began squirming, and pink-faced.

He set Celdin down on his lap, making sure that Celdin was sitting so that the frosting was smushed against his rear. “I’m going to have a lot of fun, princess,” Kahron chuckled, watching Celdin squirm.

Celdin couldn’t do much besides whimper. Fun indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Sorry, I’ve had writer’s block. But here you go! More smut!

**Author's Note:**

> There may be another chapter. I dunno. We'll see. For now, I'll mark it as finished.
> 
> As I have said previously, I have a discord server! I'm veryoddartist#8457, ask me for an invite! I will update you guys on when fics get updated, because I've seen a lot of people saying their subscriptions have been removed, and, as always, feel free to request things!


End file.
